


(Even if you're the reason of) My Delirium

by MadameBaggio



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: And Orgasms, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Healing Sex, Many Orgasms, Multi, Older Men/Younger Woman, Sansa Stark Deserves Better, Self-Indulgent, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Willas needs to loosen up, oberyn is awesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameBaggio/pseuds/MadameBaggio
Summary: Sansa Stark hasn’t had much luck in the dating department. Much less when it comes to sex.Honestly, she was considering just giving up on it entirely.But… Willas and Oberyn don’t think that she should do that.In fact… They think they could help out. Well, Oberyn does. Willas just really likes the girl.
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Willas Tyrell, Willas Tyrell/Sansa Stark/Oberyn Martell, implied past Willas Tyrell/Oberyn Martell
Comments: 28
Kudos: 67





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> So…
> 
> Let’s talk for a second.
> 
> I'm a horrible human being... That's it.  
> Some Willas/Sansa/Oberyn for you all, but mostly for me.  
> It's really self-indulgent, as I just want a very happy Sansa being really well-pampered by two amazing guys ;)

Willas Tyrell quietly chuckled as his friend Oberyn Martell kept pretending he was an innocent human being. Oberyn’s “trust-me-I’m-a-saint” face never failed to amuse Willas.

The Tyrell was about to tell his friend to cut the shit -not with these words, because Willas would never be this crass -when they heard the library door opening.

“I should give up on having a sex life.”

“I should wash your mouth with soap for even suggesting it.”

Oberyn and Willas exchanged curious looks. The first voice was clearly Sansa Stark; her charming accent was unmistakable. The second was Margaery, obviously.

The two older men were hiding in the library, escaping the party. Olenna Tyrell gave the classiest parties in King’s Landing, but they were also crowded with hopeful socialites trying to grab a husband, and Oberyn and Willas were prime game. Therefore, this was a tactical retreat, before they inevitably had to go back to the party.

The young women hadn’t seen them because the men were behind a bookcase, sitting side by side on armchairs. As a matter of fact, they also couldn’t see the two ladies, but they could hear their conversation quite clearly.

“Well, it’s been… Disastrous, for a lack of a worse word.” Sansa continued.

“I’m pretty sure ‘catastrophic’ is worse than ‘disastrous’.” Margaery informed her, quite matter-of-factly.

Willas saw Oberyn opening a grin at that.

“Marge, I’m serious.”

“I refuse to believe that. It can’t have been that bad.”

“It was.”

Willas was wondering what he should do. This was obviously a very private conversation, and they had no right to be listening to it. Sansa was a reserved person and she’d probably feel embarrassed if she knew they could hear something so personal.

“I mean, sure, there was Joffrey…” Margaery was still talking.

“Do I need to say more?”

No, she didn’t. Willas hated the little piece of shit with a passion, and so did Oberyn. It was quite clear his friend was fighting to hold in his comment.

“Selfish little prick, treated me like crap all the time, including the two times we had sex. But at least the second time made me realize I needed to get rid of him fast.” Sansa’s tone was derisive in a way Willas had never heard before. Normally she was a really sweet girl who wouldn’t use a single bad word.

Though… If anyone deserved every single bad word ever invented it was Joffrey.

“Then there was Harry, who thought that his big…”

“Cock?” Margaery offered innocently.

Oberyn pressed his lips together, now really fighting to stay quiet.

Sansa sighed. “Yes. He thought that meant he’d already done his part and everything else was up to me.” They heard Margaery making a noise of disgust. “Besides that, he never took care of me before it…” Now she was sounding really embarrassed. “So it was always painful for me.”

“What a waste.” Margaery grumbled. “Harry doesn’t deserve to have a big cock.”

Sansa’s chuckle was completely humorless. “No, he doesn’t.”

“Did you have sex with Baelish?”

Willas and Oberyn shared identical looks of complete shock. Were they really talking about Petyr Baelish?

Sansa sighed again. “Thank the Seven no. I’m grateful I was never that stupid.”

“And you escaped Bolton.” It wasn’t a question.

Willas arched an eyebrow at Oberyn, asking if he knew of that one, but his friend just shrugged, also looking confused.

  
“Yes. He tried to grab me, but Robb punched him on the face.”

“Your brother is so hot.” Margaery fawned.

They giggled together and Willas couldn’t hold in a smile. He liked the fact that Sansa Stark was a true friend to his baby sister. It was just one of the many things he liked about her.

“So they all sucked.” Margaery concluded.

“Well…” Sansa dragged the word and Willas could almost see her biting her lower lip as she decided if she should say something or not. “There was Jon…”

“YOU FUCKED YOUR COUSIN?” Margaery said it so loud, that it wouldn’t be shocking if Olenna came in to hear the rest of the gossip.

  
“Almost.” Sansa let out a long-suffering groan. “We were drunk at a family party, he was feeling shitty, I was feeling shitty… We were talking, next thing we know we were snogging…”

“Then what?” Margaery demanded and Oberyn was almost falling forward on his seat, wanting to know as well.

“He…”

“What?”

  
“He… Gave me… He…”

Willas furrowed his brow, wondering at what she could possibly be trying to say.

“He ate you out?” Margaery offered.

“MARGE!” Sansa screeched.

“You can just say it.” Margaery teased.

“Yes, he did and it was amazing, but… When I was about to… Reciprocate… He called me ‘Ygritte’.”

“Ouch! Talk about killing the mood fast.”

“He was feeling bad, it was the red hair. At least he said it before we actually had sex, so, there’s that.” It was easy to realize that even Sansa knew this was a weak compensation.

“And you got great oral out of it.” Margaery tried to sound cheery about it.

“Yes, but it was also the first and only time ever.”

“Wait! Are you honestly telling me…”

No, this couldn’t possibly be true. Sansa might be younger than him, but Willas wasn’t blind; she was a goddess. How could it even be possible…?

“Do any of the previous mentioned boyfriends sounded giving to you?” Sansa asked dejectedly.

Margaery’s sound of disgust was answer enough.

“Anyway. This disastrous ending is why I’ve never told you about Jon.”

“Makes sense.” Margaery conceded.

“And that’s it.” And fuck, if this was the extent of Sansa’s sex life he was angry on her behalf. 

What was wrong with the boys out there that a woman like Sansa would feel so damned unloved? Willas was quite aware she’d been a bit of a brat when she was younger, but then again, so had Margaery. Sansa was smart, charming and absolutely gorgeous; she deserved much better than that.

He didn’t even have to look at Oberyn to know he was thinking exactly the same thing.

“Don’t say that.” Margaery’s voice was gentler now. “You’ve just had rotten luck so far.”

Sansa snorted. “That’s one way of calling it.”

He heard his sister humming something. “What you need is an experienced guy to give you a few orgasms and restore your confidence.”

Oberyn was nodding along with that particular suggestion, but Willas was more interested on Sansa’s answer.

“Sure, do you keep one of those in your pocket?” She snorted, opting for sarcasm.

“There’s always Oberyn.” His sister offered.

The man in question arched an eyebrow, now clearly delighted by the turn of events even as Sansa screeched in protest.

“I’m serious.” Margaery insisted, with her musical laughter. “He has the fame of being a sex god. It can’t possibly be a lie.”

Willas wasn’t one bit amused by this whole conversation, but Oberyn was clearly having the time of his life.

“How would you know?” Sansa challenged.

It would be a terrible moment to find out his sister had slept with his best friend. There were some things he’d rather never know.

“I met Ellaria. She’s not the type of woman to pretend to have an orgasm just to spare a man’s ego.” Margaery indicated reasonably. “And she was not complaining about him at all. In fact, the things she told me…” Her voice trailed off suggestively.

“He’s older than me.” Sansa indicated, but it didn’t seem like a protest at all.

“But he’s not old.”

“I’m not considering this.” Sansa said, but it sounded like she was talking more to herself.

“You’d have to be dead not to think about it.” Margaery insisted. “Come on! If sex was a person, it’d be him.”

That got a giggle out of Sansa. “So what? Should I just walk up to him and say…” She trailed off so Margaery could complete.

And his sister didn’t disappoint. “Cure me from my orgasm deprivation.” She proclaimed dramatically.

Oberyn shrugged, seemed sold on the idea. Willas gave him a warning look.

“You’re the worst.” Sansa said, but she was laughing.

“You love me.” Margaery sang aloud.

“But… maybe you’re right.” Sansa mused. “Not about Oberyn, I think he’d see me too much as an inexperienced little girl.” Willas was the one to almost snort this time. Sansa might be younger than them, but Oberyn would not see her like a little girl in a thousand years. “But maybe I do need to find a man just to…”

“Fuck?”

“I give up on you.” She declared. “Let’s get more champagne.”

They heard the click of heels, then the door opened.

  
“How about Willas?” Margaery suggested, as their voices started to get farther.

Now Oberyn was giving him one hell of an annoying look.

“Marge!” Sansa barked a laughter. “Are you seriously pimping your brother out to me?”

“Are you saying my brother isn’t…” But the rest of Marge’s question was cut by the heavy door closing after them.

  
“Don’t.” Willas spoke immediately, because he knew Oberyn well enough to know where this was going.

“I wasn’t about to say anything.” Oberyn told him, the huge devilish smile on his lips immediately denying his words.

“Oh please.” Willas gave him a flat look. “You’re dying to make some inappropriate comment on this whole situation.”

“I resent that.” Oberyn somehow replied with a straight face. “How do you know it’d be inappropriate?” He challenged.

“Because I know you.” He replied dryly. “Besides that, what we heard was an extremely private conversation. If there was any way we could’ve revealed ourselves without embarrassing Sansa, I’d have done it.”

Oberyn sighed. “You’re right, of course. She’s quite sweet and I don’t think she’d be happy if she knew we heard that.”

“No, she wouldn’t.”

“Don’t you feel like beating them all up, though?” Oberyn immediately added. “How is it possible that they all had her and managed to be so bad about the whole thing, she’s considering quitting on sex all together?”

“She’s young.” Willas said, though it sounded weak even to his own ears. “She just needs to find a better lover next time.”

“Don’t make it sound like she’s a child, Willas.” Oberyn rolled his eyes. “She’s… What? 23?”

“24.” Willas corrected.

“And these bad experiences will just make it harder for her to choose next time. She needs to know how good sex can be, so she can feel more confident about it.” Oberyn insisted.

“Oh really? So what are you saying exactly? And choose your words carefully.” Willas warned.

He realized soon enough his mistake; he’d been too vehement on his defense of Sansa’s honor, and now Oberyn was looking at him like he was a particularly interesting bug.

“Oh Willas, that’s so adorable of you.” He cooed.

“Shut up, Oberyn.” The other man grumbled.

“You’re sweet on the lady.”

“Don’t be absurd.” Willas protested. “She’s way too young.”

“Hardly that young. You wouldn’t be taking advantage, if that’s your concern.”

“After what I just heard? I think I would.”

Oberyn let out a long-suffering sigh. “Why are you always so eager to play the martyr?” He wanted to know. “If you like the woman, ask her out.”

“No.” Willas said firmly. “Now let’s talk about something else.”

Oberyn’s look made it quite clear he knew what was going on in Willas’s head, but he humored his friend by changing the subject.

Thank the Seven.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it.

Sansa should’ve known it’d be like this. At this point in her life, she didn’t even know why she still tried.

Jon -of all people -had tried to set her up with someone: Sam’s older brother, Dickon. Theon -that prick -had snickered for half an hour upon hearing the name.

It was weird having Jon trying to set her up with someone, like he was trying to compensate her for what’d happened. However, both him and Sam had vouched for Dickon, and he did seem like a nice guy, so Sansa decided to give it a try.

But clearly, some god had a vendetta against Sansa, because she couldn’t catch a break on the relationship department. So there she was: dressed up, dolled up, waiting at a fancy restaurant… For a guy that wouldn’t show up.

She’d barely sat down when the message arrived. Dickon had to stay for a last minute meeting and he wouldn’t be able to come; he barely managed to catch a break to send her this message. He was very sorry and really nice about it, but the end-result was still the same: she was left alone at the restaurant.

She’d love to say she was a strong independent woman and that she didn’t care she was ditched at the last minute, but… There was still that voice in the back of her head -the one that sounded too much like Joffrey -sneering at her, saying everybody would know and think she was pathetic.

She had to decide: would she stay and pretend she was okay, or should she leave, even though she’d arrived five minutes ago?

No, she was going to leave. She didn’t owe these people anything, they could think whatever they wanted of her.

“Sansa! I knew you’d be here first. I hope you haven’t been waiting for long.” She sat there, frozen in shock as Oberyn -who’d appeared out of thin air -dropped an exuberant kiss to her knuckles. She looked from him to Willas Tyrell, who was standing there in all his glory, until her brain finally caught up.

“I’ve just arrived.” She replied automatically, still a bit lost.

“Excellent. But this table won’t do.” Oberyn looked around, like some king of the old days, waiting for someone to do his bidding. “We’ll move to another table, please.” He turned to her, a perfect smile on his face. “I’m so sorry, darling. I think they’ve messed up our reservation.”

Sansa was still dumbfounded by all of this, so she just let Oberyn help her up, took his offered arm and let him guide her after the maitre, who was apologizing for the mishap.

It was surreal.

When she was finally sitting down on the house’s best table -the one with an amazing view of the city -with Oberyn to her left, and Willas right in front of her, after wine was ordered, Sansa finally regained her senses. “What’s just happened?”

Oberyn chuckled. “We saw a lady in need of some company and decided to swoop in.” He winked at her.

Sansa sighed. “So you two saw a girl ditched by her date and decided to save her from the embarrassment of sitting there alone.” She translated Oberyn’s line.

“Not at all.” Willas finally spoke. “But we did notice you were about to leave, and chose to have your company. That is… If you want to have dinner with us.”

Sansa was way too old to be swooning at charming words, but god damn Willas Tyrell and his voice and charm.

She felt a bit silly for having a crush on Margaery’s older brother, but how could she not? Willas was everything she’d dreamed of as a little girl and then chased in all the wrong places. He was not only extremely good-looking, he was also polite, charming, intelligent and kind. And probably thought of her as some silly little girl.

“That’s nice of you.” She gave them a small smile. “It’d be a waste to just go home now.”

“Especially because you’re particularly beautiful tonight.” Oberyn smirked at her. “This dress brings out the blue in your eyes.”

She felt herself blushing. “Thank you.”

Now, Sansa might have a stupid crush on Willas, but Margaery had been right: it’d be next to impossible to be this close to Oberyn Martell and not be affected. The man exuded sex-appeal.

“Besides that… Oberyn and I have something to say to you.” Willas completed.

Oberyn groaned dramatically. “Willas, you’re too much of a goody two-shoes sometimes.”

“What’s going on?” Sansa asked a bit confused.

They stopped the conversation when the waiter came back with the wine Oberyn had ordered. Sansa’s nerves were affluter while the drink was served. What could they possibly have to say to her? She’d hardly talked to any of them apart from polite conversations at Olenna’s parties.

Once they were finally alone -and after a toast Oberyn insisted on -Sansa turned to Willas. “So?”

“Yes.” He cleared his throat. “At Olenna’s last party… Oberyn and I were in the library when you came in with Margaery.”

Sansa actually had to think back for a minute. The party was over a month ago and she drank a lot of champagne that night. For a second, she thought Willas was saying they’d seen each other in the library, but Sansa was pretty sure she’d remember that. She wasn’t that drunk.

“You were talking and you didn’t see us.” He continued.

Oh no! Oh no! Seven help her, please no!

Because now she could remember quite clearly the subject she’d been discussing with Marge; her -terrible -sex life.

Sansa couldn’t believe that. She frantically tried to remember exactly what she told Marge that night.

Oh fuck! She’d made a fucking list of her pathetic sex life. She’d talked about Jon!

And Baelish.

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

“Oh Seven.” She hid her face in her hands. “Oh Seven.”

If there was one chance in the Seven Hells that Willas would ever see her as anything other than a silly girl, that chance had died that night.

They must think she was ridiculous!

“Congratulations, Willas.” Oberyn said dryly. “Look what you’ve done.”

“I’m so sorry, Sansa.” Willas hurried to say. “Please, forgive me. I didn’t want you to feel bad about it. We had no intention of listening in.”

“Yes, that’s right.” Oberyn put a hand on Sansa’s shoulder. “We just thought it’d make you more embarrassed if we came out that night.” He glared at Willas.

“I should’ve stayed quiet.” Willas sighed. “I’m sorry for bringing it up. I just felt truly bad for listening to a conversation so private…”

Sansa sighed resignedly. “It’s fine. I believe it was just a coincidence.” She worried her bottom lip. “I just… It’s a bit mortifying to know you two heard about my sad excuse of a romantic life.”

“Now don’t say that.” Oberyn admonished her gently. “Any self respecting man knows how to treat a lady in bed. It’s hardly your fault they were so incompetent.”

“I chose them, didn’t I?” She murmured.

“We all make bad choices at some point.” Oberyn shrugged. “We just can’t let them dictate how we see ourselves.”

“That’s kind of you to say.” She gave him a weak smile.

“And Margaery was correct.” Oberyn’s grin was wicked. “You just need to find an experienced lover to show you that.”

“Oberyn!” Willas reproached his friend, while Sansa got bright red again.

Margaery had suggested her to sleep with Oberyn! And he’d heard it!

Worst of all…

Oh no!

Oh no!

Margaery had suggested Willas too!

Sansa desperately tried to remember if they had this conversation in the library as well. She didn’t think so, she was almost sure they talked about it in the restroom, because Sansa was applying lipstick when Margaery had said, “Oh my, you fancy Willas!” She remembered that quite well, because she’d ended up with lipstick on her chin because of that.

She looked at him still horrified, though.

“We know Margaery, Sansa.” Willas assured her gently. “We know she was just teasing you.”

“But you heard when she suggested I slept with one of you, right?” She sighed.

Oberyn chuckled. “We did. And I didn’t take your rejection to heart.”

“I didn’t… I…” Sansa stuttured.

“Don’t tease her, Oberyn.” Willas was frowning. “She doesn’t know you well enough to see you mean nothing by it.”

“Oh Willas, why so serious?” Oberyn sighed dramatically, then turned to Sansa. “I’m just teasing you, Sansa.”

“At this point, I’m pretty sure I deserve it.”

“None of this.” Oberyn put his hand back on her shoulder and squeezed gently. “It was all a silly, mad coincidence, and in a few years we’ll tell this story laughing our sexy arses off.”

That got Sansa giggling.

“That’s a charming sound.” Oberyn nodded approvingly. “Shall we have some dinner now?”

Sansa smiled at him. “Yes, please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a good portion of the next chapter ready, I just need to type it.  
> Also, things start getting warmer next chapter.
> 
> Let me know your feelings.  
> Come find me on tumblr @madamebaggio


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!
> 
> Thnak you so much for the comments and kudos to this work!
> 
> I've been out for a while -between writer's block and other things -so not everything went as planned.
> 
> I had said this chapter would get a bit hotter, but in the end it didn't feel appropriate and it was already getting really long.
> 
> But next chapter is the one! We'll have more insight about Willas and Oberyn and Sansa will start to rediscover her sexuality ;)

Sansa ended up in Willas' apartment. Oberyn insisted she just had to go there after dinner to try this Dornish wine.

Willas had just sighed at his friend’s antics, but assured Sansa it’d be lovely to have her over.

It was a bit out of character for her to do something like that; she barely knew Oberyn well enough, and Willas… She’d had few real conversations with him. Normally they made polite small talk at parties. Those few conversations were, however, more than enough to make her heart beat faster every time she saw him.

All the Tyrells were good-looking, but Willas… Maybe he was just the one that really called to her, but Sansa could think of few men more handsome than him. And it wasn’t only his sharp eyes and perfect facial lines; he also dressed so well. His suits were all taylor made and even the canes he used were stylish.

He was intelligent and kind. He wasn’t one for silly smiles or flattery. Marge had always said he was the serious one of the family, downright grumpy. Perhaps he wasn’t as effortlessly charming as Marge and Lora were, but he wasn’t an ogre. Sansa had even seen him smiling once or twice -generally at Marge and Oberyn.

She’d chosen to not make her interest known. She felt like a silly girl around him, and imagined he thought the same. Willas was always polite to her, and that was it.

But it’d been a while -a long while -since any men had treated her the way those two had during dinner. Oberyn flirted like there was no tomorrow and Willas asked her questions and actually listened to her answers. That much attention was intoxicating, and she saw herself following both men back to Willas’ apartment.

The wine was as wonderful as Oberyn had promised. Between the three of them, the bottle was quickly finished and a second one was opened. In the middle of it, Oberyn pulled Sansa up and danced with her in the middle of the room. She’d kicked off her shoes earlier on, and the carpet felt amazing under her bare feet. Willas watched them from the couch, an amused grin on his lips.

She didn’t remember what happened after that.

Therefore, waking up in a strange room was a little bit concerning.

Sansa looked around the room: it was clearly a guest bedroom, since it lacked any personal touch. The walls had delicate wallpaper, and the bedspread was light green. The bed was quite big and Sansa was happy to notice she had obviously slept alone in it.

She was also wearing a pajama set clearly made for a man.

What the hell had happened?

She looked around again and saw her dress from the night before left on the floor by her shoes. She got up from the bed, wincing at the headache she had and opened the door quietly. She heard male voices talking instinctively. She’d slept at Willas’.

Oh Seven. Please, she hoped she hadn’t embarrassed herself too much in front of them. Again.

Sansa went to the bathroom where she found a hairbrush and some leftover beauty products. She cleaned off her old makeup and brushed her hair. As it was now, her hair was an unsaveable mess, so she braided it. There were also brand new toothbrushes on the cabinet under the sink, so she brushed her teeth.

Finally, feeling as ready as she’d ever was going to be for this situation, she left the room. Willas and Oberyn were in the dining room.

“There she is!” Oberyn grinned upon seeing her. “Just in time for breakfast.” He got up and pulled a chair for her.

“Good morning.” Sansa said to both men, a smile on her face.

“Good morning, Lady Sansa.” Oberyn winked at her, then pushed her chair in.

“Good morning.” Willas offered with a smile, but Sansa could see it was a bit forced. Then she noticed the wheelchair. Sansa remembered Margaery saying that Willas only used the chair when the pain on his leg was particularly bad. He did look tired and a bit pale.

Suddenly, she felt like a terrible intruder. “I…”

“I was about to wake you up for breakfast.” Oberyn cut her. “Willas wanted to let you sleep longer, but I strongly believed you wouldn’t want to miss out on my pancakes.”

“Pancakes?” Sansa perked up.

“With a Dornish touch.” He told her as he passed her a plate, then took his place again.

Sansa cleared her throat. “How did I end up sleeping here?”

“You had too much wine and we didn’t want to put you alone in a taxi.” Oberyn told her as Willas remained quiet.

“Oh.” That made sense. “And the pajamas?”

“They’re mine.” Willas spoke up. “You didn’t want to sleep in your dress.”

“And you look quite fetching in them.” Oberyn teased.

Sansa rolled her eyes. “I’ll bet.” Sansa turned to Willas, remembering the manners her mother had always insisted upon. “Thank you for letting me use your guest bedroom.” Then a thought occurred to her. “Where did you sleep?” She asked Oberyn.

“Spooning Willas.” He waggled his eyebrows.

“Oberyn.” Willas frowned.

“Fine. He spooned me.” He whispered to Sansa, making her giggle. “The sad truth was that he wouldn’t let me share the bed with you, so I had to share it with him.”

“Was that an option?” She asked amused.

“You offered to share.” Oberyn told her. “You said you wouldn’t mind because I smelled good.”

Sansa’s jaw almost hit the table. She turned so fast to Willas she almost had whiplash. “I did?”

There was a tiny grin on the corner of the eldest Tyrell. “You did.”

“And I might be a decent enough man, I am no saint.” Oberyn carried on. “It’d be way too much temptation. Not that you aren’t, Willas my friend, but I gave up on you years ago.” Oberyn patted Willas’ hand.

Willas rolled his eyes. “Oh, how will I live knowing that?” He asked dryly.

“Well, thank you for protecting my honor. However unnecessary that was.” Sansa told Oberyn.

“That isn’t to say that I wouldn’t bed you given the chance, love, but you were way too drunk yesterday.”

“Is this really necessary?” Willas snapped.

Sansa, however, seemed surprised by the notion. “You would?”

Oberyn frowned at her. “You have to know how attractive you are.”

“Objectively speaking?” She asked.

Oberyn put his fork down. “I know we said we wouldn’t discuss this further, but we need to.” He declared.

“Oberyn.” Willas’ voice was full of warning.

Oberyn ignored him -as usual. “Sansa, darling. We heard your conversation with Margaery. That wasn’t right of us, of course, and we know and understand you’re embarrassed by that. But I can’t let you go on thinking there’s something wrong with you.”

“Ok…” Sansa nodded carefully.

“You’re a beautiful, charming and intelligent young woman. From what I’ve heard, it’s hardly your fault you had bad experiences before. And, at any rate, you can use them as a learning opportunity, not as an excuse to give up.” Oberyn pressed.

“It isn’t an excuse!” Sansa protested.

“You’re scared and that’s fine. You can be scared.” Oberyn continued. “But don’t let these moments rob you from the chance of really connecting to someone.”

Sansa got quiet, staring down at her plate.

“This sounds so self-serving when you just said you wouldn’t mind bedding her, Oberyn.” Willas glared at his friend, clearly unhappy.

Oberyn nodded. “You’re right.” He conceded, then turned to Sansa. “I am sorry, Sansa. I have no right to push you like this.”

“It’s okay.” She said softly. Her eyes met Willas’. “You agree with him, don’t you? You think I’m using those things as an excuse.”

“No.” Willas told her easily. “I think you’re young and you already went through a lot. As much as I’d like to forget what I heard, if only because I know how uncomfortable it makes you, I remember what you said. The men in your life were all rats, and you deserve much better. If you need time, take it. Just don’t give up, okay? One day, you’ll find someone and you’ll be thankful you didn’t give up.”

Although there was a part of her heart that felt warmer because of his words, they mostly broke her down a bit. Willas was amazingly kind… And he did see her as a little girl.

He’d never look at her as a woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it!
> 
> Let me know your feelings!
> 
> You can always find me on tumblr @madamebaggio


End file.
